The general goal of this renewal application is to continue the development of a coordinated, multidisciplinary program of research training and education in gerontology and geriatrics at St. Louis University. This follow-up three year project will utilize the already established Interdepartmental Committee on Gerontology and Geriatrics (ICGG) to achieve the specific objectives of (1) further increasing opportunities for didactic and preceptorial training; (2) further expanding the curriculum for didactic and clinical experiences in gerontology and geriatrics; and (3) make operational appropriate clinical sites to create an integrated, comprehensive long-term care system for training and research. Procedures include providing stipends and other incentives for research training; promoting more seminars on research conducted by faculty already engaged in aging-related research; providing consultation and start-up funding to faculty for pilot research on aging; expanding the present seminar series of invited experts in geron- tology and geriatrics; providing opportunities for participating in professional meetings; and expanding the research and training sites at the university and in the community. The program director will be aided in carrying out these activities by the ICGG and faculty investigators with ongoing research projects in aging. The ICGG is comprised of representatives from the School of Medicine, the School of Nursing, the School of Allied Health Professions, the School of Social Service, the VA Medical Center's GRECC, the University Hospitals, the voluntary medical staff and the Graduate Program in Health Services Research.